Sept 5th (2-part Starco angst)
by lazersfanfics
Summary: A two-part story based off dvsn's song "Sept. 5th," as well as the 1-hour season 2 finale of svtfoe
1. Chapter 1

( Part One based off Face the Music )

Marco finally got home after a long, confusing night at Mewni. No one, not ever Star could expect that kind of Song Day performance from Ruberiot. The magic high council is in disarray from the secrets Moon kept, while Marco just felt like a very strange and awkward trail mix. He was speechless then, and he's still speechless now.

Still in his royal attire, he noticed Star's door room shut off. He remembered back when they were still at Mewni, he was trying to confront her and discuss what exactly just happened at that very moment. Unfortunately, he barely said a word, and Star did her regular "avoiding situations" thing. He also remembered that he gave her his dimensional scissors before the event even began, so he figured Star would be home earlier than expected. So here he stood, hearing the silence of the hallways roaming around the Diaz household, only wishing for answers at the moment.

As he walked towards her door, he knocked on it a few times and asked, "Star, can I please talk to you? Do you have any idea what it took to get me back here? I mean, I know I let you use my dimensional scissors all the time, but come on!"

Not a sound was made from Star's room. Marco was unsure whether she was sleeping or if she was ignoring him by giving him the silent treatment, or some other reason. The only thing on his mind was to talk with her.

"C'mon, Star, I just wanna talk," Marco urged while still knocking on her door. "Was Ruberiot's song true? Do you really have a crush on me? I... I just wanna know."

Still no response. Marco stopped knocking on the door to sit down on the floor and lay his back on the door.

"Star, you just can't keep running away from your problems any longer. They're only just gonna keep coming back. If there really is something, I need to know. Especially if it's between us. So could you please come out and tell me?"

Again, nothing came out. Feeling really exhausted, while still being confused from the song, Marco reluctantly came off the ground and walked back to his room.

A couple minutes afterwards, Star opened up her door a tad bit and peeked her surroundings. She was no longer wearing her royal attire from the song day, but instead, she was wearing her casual pajamas. After her short peeking, she was grateful Marco was no longer hanging around her room. Seems like Janna was right about the advice regarding the silent treatment.

Still, whatever Marco said back there was still true. She knows she's been avoiding her problems for far too long. And just like what he says, these problems end up coming back to her. Nevertheless, she still felt in denial of her feelings for Marco. Does she have a crush on her best friend? Does Marco Diaz share the same feelings for her? Her thoughts just couldn't tell what she was thinking right now.

If only she could change the way it was back to normal.

So Star, anxiously waiting for a clear mind, closed her door once again, and attempts to go back to sleep, hoping to cure a true love's spell by sleeping it off.


	2. Chapter 2

( Part Two based off Starcrushed )

"I do have a crush on you..."

It's as if those words completely broke the replay button on Marco Diaz's mind. But to make things worse? He spent the whole summer without his Star. There were no calls, no letters, absolutely nothing signaling him the entire three months that Star was okay. So here he was, lying on his mattress with his thoughts and feelings all by himself.

He even recalled memories of that faithful night. With everyone leaving due to the unbelievable confession, he still couldn't forget the gaping hole on the house, the footsteps of his friends running frantically, and most importantly the tears falling down to the floor. All his friends did their best to calm him down. Starfan13 included. Despite everything that happened so instantly, he'd eventually got himself up. Janna did remind him of the time Star had her mewberty phase, and was certain that maybe she would come back, and it was meant to be. Because of this, Marco was encouraged that she'll be back soon and her departure was temporarily. After all, Gustav, his foreign exchange friend, came back to visit them one time, what would make Star's return any different?

It still didn't alter the fact that he cried himself to sleep the same night.

Days passed. It practically became his routine to check the guest room every now and then in case Star actually did come back. Unfortunately, it was only his parents trying to fix the hole left in the house. Marco never wanted them to fix it, but they went to cover the hole in case of a burglary or a monster attack. Regardless of the repairs, he still kept checking in.

Weeks passed. He started to worry for a bit, but he didn't let it affect him. He continuously looked to see if Star came back yet, but he still didn't find her in the guest room. His parents did fix the ginormous hole that was left since she was gone. As unpleasant as it was, he was fortunate that he found a carving shaped like a star marked on the new walls. From time to time, he'd stay in the room, looking through photographs of him and Star, reminiscing about the times they had, the hugs they've shared, and the feelings they've kept. He would even try to call her when he gets the chance, but none of his calls would get a response. Only straight to voicemail.

Three months passed. Guest room. Pictures. Phone call. Repeat. It was the same, devastating routine for Marco all the time. And the results? No Star, no answers, nada. He really wanted her back. He was really convinced that she'll come back, and everyone in town was convinced that she was coming back too. But for the entire summer, she didn't. In the end, he's still convinced his Star would come back, but for how long he feared the most.

He was tired of losing, but there's no winning.

In present times, he got off his mattress and walked over to the guest room again. He knocked on the door a few times and asked, "Star, are you here? Can I talk to you right now?"

Not a sound was made.

"C'mon, Star, I just wanna talk," Marco urged while still knocking on the door. "I only want to know if you're okay. I know you didn't leave for good."

Still no response. He decided to open the door again, only to see the same empty guest room once again.

"I guess... I guess you're not coming back after all... not even before I could express my feelings for you... Goodbye, Star."

Marco reluctantly closed the door and walked back to his room, leaving behind a small trail of teardrops.

A couple minutes afterwards, Marco laid back on his mattress again. He hasn't got much sleep ever since Star was departed. The whole situation made him feel defeated. He just didn't know if he was a fool for thinking she'll come back, or if he was a fool for never noticing her feelings for him. But in this time all by himself, he started to think of love, and her the meaning of it.

As he tossed and turned on the bed to get himself to sleep, he began to notice something. It was a bit blurry at first, due to his lack of sleep, but he saw his dimensional scissors lying next to his lamp. He never really used these scissors ever since he earned them by Heckapoo, but here it was, close to him for whatever reason. He started to reach for his phone afterwards. On his lock screen, it read, "1:26, September 5th, 2015"

 _First day of school's gonna be in a few hours,_ Marco thought. _I just need to move on already. Can't keep this on for the rest of my life._

His phone started to vibrate. To his surprise, he got a text message from Jackie. Shocking in the fact that they haven't seen each other as expected after the party.

The message read, "Hey Marco. I know we didn't get 2 hang out as much, and idk if we're gonna see each other at school, but I hope u and Star sorted things out already. And if they have, I only want u2 to be happy. Seeing u guys happy is all I care about. I know u think about it 2."

Marco didn't reply to her text, but he finally realized something. Star only hid her feelings because she only cared about him being happy. She knew everything about him, especially about his crush for Jackie. But deep down, it killed her inside, and even though she denied it at the Love Sentence concert, he knew it was true.

Now more than ever, he cared for her happiness and her happiness only.

Without hesitation, Marco grabbed his dimensional scissors and as he begins to go into the portal for Mewni, he said to himself, "It ain't over. It still ain't over."


End file.
